


Skirt

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 29. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Skirt

Y/Ns breath catches as she’s shoved against the bathroom door. The hand in her hair leaving, to lock the door. The lips on her neck, form a smirk, before returning to her lips. His hands go to the hem of her skirt, resting there for a few seconds, before vanishing underneath, making her gasp.

“Rook.” She moans, when he grabs her ass, pulling her closer. His lips leave hers, wanting to focus on undoing his pants. “Wait.” She says, grabbing his hands that left her body to focus on his belt buckle. “Maybe we shouldn’t…” Y/N trails off, when he bites her earlobe lightly, not enough to cause pain, but enough to make her sigh out in pleasure.”If you don’t get your pants off in the next five seconds, nothing is happening.”  
He chuckles, hands already undoing the belt. “Yes, Ma’am.”


End file.
